Dream Trigger
is the opening theme for Fugitives Arc, performed by Pile. It is used from episodes 48-73, and replaced Ashita no Hikari. It was used in episodes 48 and 73 as an ending theme and from episodes 49-72 as an opening. Tracklist ;CD Tracklist # # # (Limited Edition A Only) # (Limited Edition B Only) # (Regular Edition Only) ;DVD Tracklist # (Music Video) # 谷) Lyrics TV Size |-| Kanji = そして僕たちはこの場所で一つの夢を見た.... 君が見てる現実は運命のルーレット たまにはいいことあるのかな... 悪いことばかりじゃペイルアウト 皆だれでもDreamer 誰かのためじゃなくていい 自分の為にイケばいいよ A級感覚のNext Stage たとえ地球でキミだけが 孤独になったとしても ワタシはキミの味方になれるっ きっとそれも友情（チーム）だ 空に見つけた迷宮のGATE（ちず） 目の前に開かれたS•E•K•A•I 満天の星を見つめ夢を描き 高鳴ってる鼓動を知った 今ここに創造（はじまり）告げる僕らの物語 どこまでも響くように この思い消えぬように 夢のトリガー引くんだ...☆★☆ |-| Rōmaji = Soshite boku tachi wa kono basho de Hitotsu no yume wo mita... Kimi ga miteru genjitsu wa unmei no Roulette Tama ni ii koto aru no kana... ''Warui koto bakari ja Bail out Mina dare demo Dreamer Dareka no tame ja nakute ii Jibun no tame ni ikeba iiyo Eikyuu kankaky no Next Stage! Tatoe chikyuu de kimi dake ga Kodoku ni natta toshitemo Watashi wa kimi no mikata ni nareru Kitto sore mo Team da Sora ni mitsuketa meikyuu no chizu Me no mae ni hirakareta S-E-K-A-I Manten no hoshi wo mitsume yume wo egaki Takanatteru kodou wo shitta Ima koko ni hajimari tsugeru Boku ra no monogatari Ima koko ni hajimari tsugeru Boku ra no monogatari Dokomademo hibiku youni Kono omoi kienu youni Yume no Trigger hikun da... |-| English = And we saw one dream in this place... The reality you're seeing is the roulette of fortune Do good things happen sometimes... If there are only bad things, bail out Everybody is a dreamer It doesn't have to be for somebody else Advance for yourself The A-rank(eternity)- feeling next stage! Even if only you become Lonely on the Earth I can side with you That's surely friendship, too Found in the sky was the GATE(Map) of the labyrinth The world that's opened up in front Looking up at the sky full of stars Drawing a dream It's starting here right now, our story To make it resound endlessly To make it feeling last Pull the dream trigger... Full Size |-| Kanji = そして僕たちはこの場所で　一つの　夢を見た,,,,, キミが見てる現実は運命のルーレット　 たまに良いことあるのかな… 悪いことばかりじゃ　ベイルアウト 乾くココロ潤すのは「ユメ」というオアシスなんだ 急停止できないほどにいろいろ求めちゃうAngel あしたというシルエットが　Colorfulになればいいよね キミの情熱　引き金にして　飛びたとうよEmotion 空に見つけた迷宮のGATE(ちず)　目の前に開かれたS・E・K・A・I 満天の星を見つめ　夢を描き　高鳴ってる鼓動を知った 今ここに創造(はじまり)告げる僕らの物語 どこまでも響くように　この想い消えぬように　流れ星に願ぅょ 「悩むだけ悩んだでしょ　あとは前だけ見てみれば？」 今宵、翼を手に入れてキミに贈るものはMessage 皆だれでもDreamer　誰かのためじゃなくていい 自分の為にイケばいいよ　A級永久感覚の　Next Stage たとえ地球でキミだけが孤独になったとしても ワタシはキミの味方になれるっ きっとそれも友情(Team)だ 空に見つけた天使のSmile　雲間に差し込んでく光 幾千の時を越えて　キミと出逢いどこまでも進むのは この先に語り継げる　僕らのHeavenly どこまでも続くように　この想い消えぬように 夢のトリガー弾くんだ…☆★☆ 空にひろがる宝石のGATE(ちず)　目の前に開くのはM・I・R・A・I 満天の星を越えて　そして僕ら1つの太陽になって 今ここで輝き続ける僕らの物語 どこまでも導くから　この想い消えぬように 流れ星に願ぃを… 夢のトリガー弾くんだ…☆★☆ |-| Rōmaji = soshite bokutachi wa kono basho de hitotsu no yume o mita,,,,, kimi ga miteru genjitsu wa unmei no ruuretto tama ni ii koto aru no kana? warui koto bakari ja beiruauto kawaku kokoro uruosu nowa ‘yume’ to iu oashisu nanda kyuuteishi dekinai hodo ni iroiro motomechau Angel ashita to iu shiruetto ga Colorful ni nareba ii yone kimi no jounetsu hikigane ni shite tobitatou yo Emotion sora ni mitsuketa meikyuu no chizu me no mae ni hirakareta S.E.K.A.I manten no hoshi o mitsume yume o egaki takanatteru kodou o shitta ima koko ni hajimari tsugeru bokura no monogatari dokomademo hibiku you ni kono omoi kienu you ni nagareboshi ni negau yo “nayamu dake nayanda desho ato wa mae dake mitemireba?” koyoi, tsubasa o te ni irete kimi ni okuru mono wa Message mina dare demo Dreamer dareka no tame janakute ii jibun no tame ni ikeba ii yo eikyuu kankaku no Next Stage tatoe chikyuu de kimi dake ga kodoku ni natta to shitemo watashi wa kimi no mikata ni nareru kitto sore mo Team da sora ni mitsuketa tenshi no Smile kumoma ni sashikondeku hikari ikusen no toki o koete kimi to deai dokomademo susumu nowa kono saki ni kataritsugeru bokura no Heavenly dokomademo tsudzuku you ni kono omoi kienu you ni yume no torigaa hikunda…☆★☆ sora ni hirogaru houseki no chizu me no mae ni hiraku nowa M.I.R.A.I manten no hoshi o koete soshite bokura hitotsu no taiyou ni natte ima koko de kagayakitsudzukeru bokura no monogatari dokomademo michibiku kara kono omoi kienu you ni nagareboshi ni negai o… yume no torigaa hikunda…☆★☆ |-| English = Then, in this place, we saw the same dream,,,,, The reality you observe is a roulette of fate I wonder if there’s something good every once in a while… But if it’s all bad, just bail out! What quenches your thirsty heart is the oasis known as a “dream”; An angel seeking so many things, you can’t even stop stop in a pinch! The silhouette known as tomorrow would be so much better if it were colorful, don’t you think? Using your passion as the trigger, let your emotion take flight! The map of a labyrinth we found in the sky, had a W.O.R.L.D opening before our eyes… Staring at a sky full of stars, picking out our dreams, we came to know a rising beat in our hearts; Right here and now, our story announces its beginning! So that we can ring out endlessly- So that these feelings never fade- we’ll wish upon a shooting star! “You’ve probably done all the worrying you can – why not trying looking ahead this time!” Tonight, I’m gonna attain my wings – what I’ll send to you is a message! Everyone’s a dreamer – it doesn’t have to be for someone else’s sake. You can just live for yourself, feeling an A-class eternity at the next stage! Even if you were the only one in the world steeped in solitude, I’d become your ally – I’m pretty sure that’s what a “team” is! The smile of an angel I found in the sky… is a light that shines through the breaks in clouds! The reason I’ve gone through thousands of moments to meet you, coming this far, Is for the story that’s about to be handed down: Our Heavenly! So that it can continue endlessly- So that these feelings never fade- We gotta pull our Dream Trigger…☆★☆ That treasure map expanding in the sky, had a F.U.T.U.R.E opening before our eyes… Going beyond that sky full of stars, we then became a single sun: Our story that will shine from here on out! I’ll lead you wherever we may go, so in order to keep these feelings from fading, We’ll wish upon a shooting star! We’ll pull our Dream Trigger…☆★☆ Navigation Category:Anime Category:Openings Category:Music